Perfume (Song)
Summery "Perfume" is the second single from Britney Spears's 8th studio album, "Britney Jean". Britney had written the song herself along with Sia (Furler) and Christopher Braide. The song was then produced by will.i.am and co-produced by Keith Harris, and writer of the song Christopher Braide. The song was released on November 4th, 2013. Britney Spears had confirmed that the song was about her ex-fiance Jason Trawick. The song peaked at number 22 on the US Billboard's Mainstream Top 40. Music Video The music video was directed by Joseph Kahn and released on December 10th. During the first part, the video display's Spears with a guy outside of a motel, drinking beers on the roof, going swimming, and so on. The next scene shows Britney in her lingerie putting on her Fantasy perfume, when all of a sudden she see's that another girl named Cindy had texted her boyfriend. Afterwards, it shows the guy doing all the same things he did with Britney but this time it was with Cindy. The end shows Spears alone in the room. On December 5, The director tweeted that the final version of the video is "extremely different" than the original edit. "Don't get me wrong. Official cut is still cool, I think. I Just love my original edit". On December 10, 2013, Khan tweeted: "Britney's performance is unbelievable. A true artist in it. Game changer." Following this, a Spears fan tweeted a link to a Petition urging RCA to release the director's cut; the petion's goal is to reach 1,000 signatures. Khan approved of the petition by re-tweeting it. Following the video's release, the director tweeted that his director's cut is a minute longer and had a very shocking ending, and called it "Breaking Badney" "It sucks, especially since my director's cut is an entirely different video. The released edit is missing half of the story and all of the editorial structure. ... I guess people still like the video because of the gritty look which feels different, and the twist of the second girl in the second act. A narrative in two identical parts is still a solid idea even in compromised form. But it's such a faint reflection of the real narrative with broken execution and far less ambition. If they liked the weak version, I'd bet they'd love the strong one. No one knows what they're missing, and they're missing a lot". The original concept begins with Spears meeting a guy with whom she falls instantly in love. It is made clear to the viewers that she is an assassin as she kills a group of people in a car. She is given her next assignment who turns out to be the guy she fell in love with. The go to meet in their favorite spot, but Spears is not there. She is across the street with a rifle with her target set on him. She looks through the scope and sees her man holding a ring her made for her. Spears leaves and aborts the mission to kill him. She leaves town because she knows she is not safe around him. Doing this, she knows she will be killed for abandoning her mission to kill this guy. Then she hides out in a hotel and is taken by other assassins and beaten, tied to a chair. Time passes as the man dates a new girl, gets married, and has a baby. He looks out a window thinking about Spears. Then, she is seen on the floor of her hotel room, barely alive, as her body slowly turns to ash. The last shot of Spears is the hotel room is her smiling as their eyes seem to meet. Her body then disintegrates. The final scene of the video depicts Spears and the man kissing in the sunset. Live Performances The song was performed for the first time during Spears' Las Vegas residency concert Britney: Piece of Me, which began on December 27, 2013. At the beginning of this performance, Spears told the crowd she wanted to "slow things down". She then sat on a stool and started singing the song. Following her break-up with her boyfriend David Lucado later that month, Spears removed the song from the setlist in favor of "Alien". Track Listing Digital Download # Perfume Other Versions * Perfume (The Dreaming Mix) * Perfume (JMRX Radio Edit) * Perfume (JMRX Club Edit) * Perfume (JMRX Mixshow) * Perfume (Chew Fu Refix Radio Edit) * Perfume (Chew Fu Refix Extended Mix) * Perfume (Chew Fu Refix Mixshow) * Perfume (The Acoustic Version) Sia Lyrics Do I imagine it? Or do I see your stare Is there still longing there? Oh I hate myself And I feel crazy Such a classic tale Current girl friend, ex girlfriend I'm trying to be cool Am I being paranoid? Am I seeing things? Am I just insecure? I want to believe It's just you and me Sometimes it feels like there's three of us in here baby So I, I wait for you to call And I try to act natural have you been thinking 'bout her or about me And while I wait I put on my perfume Yeah I want it all over you I gotta mark my territory I'll never tell, tell on myself But I hope she smells my perfume I'll never tell, tell on myself But I hope she smells your perfume I hide it well, hope you can't tell But I hope she smells my perfume I hide it well, hope you can't tell But I hope she smells my perfume I wanna fill the room When she's in it with you Please don't forget me Do I imagine it? Or catch these moments? I know you got history But I'm your girlfriend Now I'm your girlfriend Trying to be cool I hope I'm paranoid That I'm just seeing things That I'm just insecure I want to believe It's just you and me Sometimes it feels like there's three of us in here baby So I, I wait for you to call And I try to act natural have you been thinking 'bout her or about me And while I wait I put on my perfume Yeah I want it all over you I gotta mark my territory I'll never tell, tell on myself But I hope she smells my perfume I'll never tell, tell on myself But I hope she smells your perfume I hide it well, hope you can't tell But I hope she smells my perfume I hide it well, hope you can't tell But I hope she smells my perfume